Днем Народження!
by Blaze of Awesome Glory
Summary: Birthday fic for Italy Lover99. It's Emma's birthday, and life at a school with Hetalia teachers shouldn't be this . . . normal.


**Title: _Днем Народження!_**

**Summary: Birthday fic for Italy Lover99. It's Emma's birthday, and life at a school with Hetalia teachers shouldn't be this . . . normal. **

**Warnings: OCs, cursing via many characters. That's about it. ^.^**

**A/N: Birthday fic for Italia. This is all from an RP called 'When World Collide' (I need to remember to add the s back in there . . .) I took a peek at Emma's profile and just used what I saw there to write this. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: The title is 'Happy Birthday!' in Google-translated Ukrainian. ;)**

* * *

_**~Днем Народження!~**_

* * *

Emma Lockwood was used to horrible birthdays.

With a dad that ignores you, a horrible step-mom, and friends that aren't very good friends, what would one expect?

Elementary school had always been difficult for Emma; the kids thought she was a nerd, and often called her a freak. Any 'friends' she had usually left her and went with the crowd and only talked to her when it benefited them.

Needless to say, elementary school and junior high had sucked.

High school was way better. She had friends that were interested in the same things as her (Hetalia!), hectic days that made her laugh (or get a headache, depending on how things went), and a _real _parent that actually cared about her.

Her friends seemed to like her enough. After all, when the weird Italian guys from the mafia had kidnapped her, Ashton, and Pablo, their other friends had been deeply concerned and wanted them back. That showed that they cared, and it was enough for Emma.

So . . . why the heck would they forget about her birthday?

Arriving at school, she had been giddy and excited. She was prepared for anything that was to be thrown at her that.

. . . Except everyone forgetting her special day. That was not something she had been ready for at all.

When approaching several of her friends in the hall, they had taken one look at her, and ignored her from then on out. Rainy babbled something in Chinese, Himuro and Mac were arguing about something (a Japan-Romano lovechild? What the hell?), Jordan gave her a polite smile in greeting, Katja gave her a blank expression and curt nod, Pablo looked like his normal dopey self, Jay grinned like the evil girl she was, Nissa sighed in reaction to Jay, and Benoit and Lukas gave her uneasy smiles while the Frenchman fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt.

. . . That sure wasn't normal.

"Uh, hi guys," Emma said uneasily, giving them a wave in greeting.

The group scattered – Benoit, Jordan, and Katja ran off down the hall, Pablo, Jay, and Nissa disappeared behind a corner, and Himuro, Rainy, Lukas, and Mac walked away like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Emma was left standing in the hall alone, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"_Ciao_, Emma~!" Dominic chirped, skipping up to his friend.

Ashton came up behind him, smiling shyly at Emma. "What's wrong?" the Canadian asked quietly, suddenly frowning at the disappointed look on Emma's face.

"N-nothing," Emma stammered quietly. If they weren't going to bother to remember her birthday, then she wasn't going to mention it.

Figures that this year would also be a horrible birthday, huh?

Not entirely convinced, Ashton just shrugged. "Okay. Let's get to class, then."

The junior walked off to her first class, leaving Dominic and Emma to stand alone in the hall.

"We share first period US History today, right?" the jumpy Italian asked, beaming at Emma.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Emma murmured, remembering her schedual.

Dominic continued to beam, grabbing her hand. "Okay, let's go!" he cheered, dragging the blushing, stammering girl behind him.

* * *

_**HETALIA~!**_

* * *

The day passed by painfully and quickly.

Emma saw Mac once during art class, though she had been ignored once more. The same thing happened when she saw Rainy and Nissa in algebra, Jay during band, and Himuro during gym. She had even attempted to sit with her friends at lunch, but they shunned her there too. She then went to a table by herself, with a chattering Dominic and sympathetic Ashton following after her.

It was now the end of the day, and Emma could officially say that this birthday was the worst out of all of them.

When she was finished gathering her books, Emma felt like she was going to burst into tears at any minute. She stopped when a gentle hand fell on her shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

Her mother, Ukraine, smiled slightly, though there was genuine concern in her eyes. "What is being wrong, Emma?" she asked quietly, brushing away the tears that had begun to fall from Emma's eyes.

"Everyone forgot something really important to me," Emma stammered, turning her back on her mother then. "Even you."

Ukraine hugged Emma close, lips trembling. "I would never forget today, любий (dear)," the short-haired blond informed quietly. "There's something waiting for you outside."

Emma pulled away, a flash of confusion going through her light eyes. "W-what?" she squeaked. "What do you mean?"

The smile on Ukraine's face gave Emma more hope. "Let's take a walk to the soccer fields," she suggested.

The two exited the school, meeting up with Dominic and Ashton on the steps. Dominic was bouncing excitedly, and Ashton just gave Emma a knowing smile.

Feeling much better, Emma couldn't help but smile back.

Emma openly gaped as they arrived at the soccer fields. The nations and her friends were crowded around a big table with a cake in the middle, and everyone was holding a brightly colored balloon and wearing dorky party hats.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the loud shouts called in unison, followed by laughter, cheers, and clapping.

"Be glad I like you, dammit!" Mac huffed, looking embarrassed with the pointy party hat on her head. She only scowled more as Pablo laughed lightly at this, strumming his guitar.

"We hardly know you," Rainy began as she and Himuro stepped forward, "but happy birthday!"

The greetings and well-wishes continued on like that, and Emma started crying again. Dominic pounced on her in an instant, worried that they had all upset her.

"I can't believe you did this for me!" she shrieked, laughing through the tears. "Really, I don't know how to thank you all!"

"Well, you _could_ get your ass over here and open your damn presents," Mac suggested lightly. "Just a suggestion, though."

Emma laughed some more, and grabbed at her friends, demanding a group hug.

_Best. Birthday. Ever,_ her mind mused. _And to think it started out to be the worst._

"Hey, Switzy, France is flirting with Liechtenstein," Prussia cackled out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" Switzerland turned on France, gun in hand (since when did he have a rifle in his hands?) "GET YOUR PERVY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!"

The shootout that occurred after that destroyed most of the cake, popped most of the balloons, and put holes through most of the party hats, but Emma still didn't mind.

It was still the best.

* * *

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

**Anyway, that was it. I hope you enjoyed your present, Italia!**

**I only own Mac, Dominic, and Ashton. Other characters belong to their rightful owners, and I just borrowed them. :3**

**~Blaze of Awesome Glory**


End file.
